elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Steel Bolt (Dawnguard)
}} The Steel Bolt is a bolt found in . These bolts are used primarily by the Dawnguard and can be fired by any crossbow. They have the same base damage as a steel arrow. Acquisition As a Dawnguard *Upon completing A New Order, the steel bolt becomes available for purchase from Sorine Jurard and Gunmar. Sorine will also teach how to smith them. *Various areas around Fort Dawnguard. As a Vampire *On the bodies of attacking Dawnguard members. *Sneaking into Fort Dawnguard and stealing and pickpocketing them. *During the quest "Destroying the Dawnguard" for vampires, it is possible to use a high level illusion spell, like pacify, to calm various members of the Dawnguard. This includes Sorine Jurard. While they are under the effect of your spell, you can access their shops. You can also calm Gunmar and hire armored trolls. As either *If you are looking for a cheap way to gather steel bolts, wait near someone who is practicing with a crossbow. They will fire an unlimited number of bolts into a target, and you can simply retrieve them. The easiest time to do this is on your first visit to Fort Dawnguard, when Agmaer first joins the Dawnguard and receives training from Isran in the center room of the fort. Likewise, another easy time is when Durak is seen firing his crossbow at a tree outside the fort. *Dead Drop Falls (you will have to do this before Awakening if you want to side with the vampires) Smithing Steel Bolts require the Steel Smithing perk in order to create. Note: If you sided with the Vampires then you cannot learn to make crossbow bolts, and they will not show up on the Smithing menu. Sets of 10 may be created at a forge using the following components: *1 x Firewood *1 x Steel Ingot Like other bolts and arrows they cannot be upgraded. These bolts can be crafted only after recruiting Sorine Jurard and asking her how to make a crossbow. Afterwards, unlike the crossbow, it can be made at any forge. Variants *Exploding Steel Bolt of Fire *Exploding Steel Bolt of Ice *Exploding Steel Bolt of Shock See also *Bolts (Dawnguard) Bugs *The quiver of bolts on the Dragonborn's back can sometimes be seen floating in the air quite far from the Dragonborn. *After being fired, the bolts will sometimes fail to visually impale their target, instead resting the tip neatly up against it. Sometimes, the bolts may simply only bounce off the target when fired at, and do no damage whatsoever. *Greatswords will appear to have speared the quiver, while sheathed on the Dragonborn's back. However, performance will not be affected. * Sometimes, starting the game or reloading a save with the bolts equipped can cause tip of a bolt to be seen wedged into the Dragonborn's hand when the bolts are equipped. Switching to third-person camera can reveal whether or not a bolt is wedged in. If a bolt does happen to be wedged in, the bug can be resolved by simply changing and/or unequipping and requipping weapons and armor. Jumping and going airborne can also resolve it, as well as switching from bolts to arrows, and drawing and sheathing currently equipped weapons. Appearances * * de:Stahlbolzen (Dawnguard) es:Virote de acero (Dawnguard) fr:Carreau d'acier pl:Stalowy bełt (Skyrim) ru:Стальной болт Category:Dawnguard: Arrows